An intra-oral imaging system is a diagnostic equipment that allows a dental practitioner to see the inside of a patient's mouth and display the topographical characteristics of teeth on a display monitor. Certain three-dimensional (3D) intra-oral imagers may be comprised of an intra-oral camera with a light source. The 3D intra-oral imager may be inserted into the oral cavity of a patient by a dental practitioner. After insertion of the intra-oral imager into the oral cavity, the dental practitioner may capture images of visible parts of the teeth and the gingivae. The 3D intra-oral imager may be fabricated in the form of a slender rod that is referred to as a wand or a handpiece. The wand may be approximately the size of a dental mirror with a handle that is used in dentistry. The wand may have a built-in light source and a video camera that may achieve an imaging magnification, ranging in scale from 1/10to 40 times or more. This allows the dental practitioner to discover certain types of details and defects of the teeth and gums. The images captured by the intra-oral camera may be displayed on a display monitor and may be transmitted to a computational device.
Cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) involves the use of a rotating CBCT scanner, combined with a digital computer, to obtain images of the teeth and surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. CBCT may be used in a dental practitioner's office to generate cross-sectional images of teeth and the surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. During a CBCT scan, the CBCT scanner rotates around the patient's head and may obtain hundreds of distinct CBCT images that may be referred to as CBCT imagery. The CBCT imagery may be transmitted to a computational device. The CBCT imagery may be analyzed to generate three-dimensional anatomical data. The three-dimensional anatomical data can then be manipulated and visualized with specialized software to allow for cephalometric analysis of the CBCT imagery.